People frequently watch videos on user devices, such as their mobile phones, tablet computers, etc. These videos are often streamed from a video sharing service to the user device. In some cases, a video is presented within a user interface that can include, for example, video player controls (e.g., a pause control, a rewind control, etc.) and/or information about the video. However, the colors of different items in the user interface are typically static, and may therefore clash with the video during the presentation of the video, which can make the viewing experience jarring to the user. In a more particular example, the static portion of a user interface can continue to conflict with the viewing experience as the scene and colors change when the video is being played back in the user interface.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for color palette extraction for video content items.